


Exhaustion || The Arcana

by Musiki



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Death, Depressing, Short n sad, The plague
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 17:10:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14000745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musiki/pseuds/Musiki
Summary: He tried so hard to find the cure - when Julian himself gets infected, he gives up.





	Exhaustion || The Arcana

Julian set his mug upon the table, the glass slippery in his sweating hands. The air in the room was heavy with heat, sweat and alcohol. It was quite loud inside, keeping Julian from thinking clearly. The alcohol had taken effect over him, dulling his senses.

It almost made the pain go away.

A few months ago, Julian had been working on the cure - he was so close, he could almost taste it. The Plague was growing stronger every day, more people dying, more people coming to him for help. 

He had been working endlessly, going days without stopping. There was so much pressure on him, it was a surprise Julian had made it through. 

That’s when the dreadful accident happened. His notes ready, he had set out to make the cure itself. Everything seemed perfect - when he added the last ingredient to the potion, it caused an unexpected acidic side effect. Julian wasn’t careful enough and managed to directly touch the potion.

It infected him, burning through his skin and crawling into his system.

He was sick - the potion seemed to have given Julian the Plague, yet it was stronger, much more deadly.

It was a fatal mistake.

Julian knew he only had a limited amount of time, yet no matter how much he worked, it didn’t seem like he was getting any closer to the cure.

He was almost crawling on the ground when he made his way to the bar. It was depressing how little he accomplished, how little he helped the people around him.

There was little to no chance that he was going make it to tomorrow. He recognized the symptoms, the redness in his eyes giving away that he was infected.

Julian could have easily passed it off as an effect of staying up late, of not taking care of himself, but he knew better than that. His heartbeat had been slowing down, skipping a few beats. His breathing was getting worse, and he had had a fever ever since he woke up.

There was nothing more he can do. Julian was dying, and he couldn’t stop it.

Why not have a drink before he went? It would help him relax, help him let go. There was nothing else left for him. He hadn’t talked to his sister in forever, and there was no time for him to see anyone else.  
A small drink - then he could rest. Only then could Julian close his eyes, and let everything disappear.

Julian sat at a single wooden table, the empty mug in front of him. It was becoming almost difficult to see, and he felt overly exhausted. 

He laid his head upon the table, taking a small breathe as he let the chatter of the bar fill his ears. Closing his eyes, Julian drifted into sleep. 

It only took a few minutes until his last breathe passed.


End file.
